Safety
by WretchedLust
Summary: After Miles' home life gets significantly worse, he finds himself looking for somewhere safe to go for the night. Triles. (Complete! The sequel is also posted!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there people! So I just wanted to start off by saying this is the first Degrassi fic I've written in _*YEARS*_** **(I still don't think that's enough emphasis on how long it's been). Truthfully, I've been really behind on the series. I'm at least a full season behind. **

**I decided to start watching the new season even though I'm behind and was completely blown away over this new Tristan and Miles relationship...and I love it! Seriously. I'm in love with it. I think it's brilliant. So much, that despite the fact I have 2 already started fics that I should be working on...I am now starting a third that features this lovely couple. **

**I have been trying to catch up, so bare with me if my story contains anything that might be contradicted by something that I missed in the last season. **

**I would love to hear any feedback! Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

><p>Miles Hollingsworth the third does not cry. Winston, the twins, even his parents have only seen him cry enough times to count on one hand, if not less. Even on those few occasions his tears were minimal - the warm liquid collecting in the corner of his eyes was only enough to spill one, maybe two trickles down his cheeks before it was over. But somehow he found himself trying to blink back the unfamiliar sting of moisture that was blurring his vision too much for him to properly see the screen on his phone. He was exhausted, and growing more so by the second as he fought between the darkness of night and his stupid phone He cursed out loud to himself with every pounding step he took as he fiddled with the stupid contraption before finally finding the number he was looking for.<p>

Even Tristan knows Miles is not one for waterworks, which is exactly what made his heart drop when he heard the undeniable distress on the other end of the phone. He had been curled up on the living room couch beneath an old shaggy blanket, lost in one of his favorite movies. Struck by Lightning only seemed appropriate considering a hell-raising storm was brewing outside. The storm was so insane it startled him when his phone buzzed, surprising him that anyone had any reception. He answered without checking who it was, appropriately shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth as he spoke.

"Hullo?"

"Tristan."

Although he recognized the sound right away, there was something very different about it than ever before. Miles' voice was shaky and powerless - instantly warning Tristan that something was seriously wrong. The unmistakable hint of crying was tapping at Miles' throat - though Tristan was unsure of whether he was about to cry or had just finished. He could hear something loud and busy in the background but couldn't quite make out what it was. It all sent chills throughout his body, making him shoot upright with a new sense of alertness. He swallowed the contents in his mouth whole, taking a deep breath to suppress a cough.

"Miles?"

"Tristan I-I...shit!", an uneasy crashing sound pierced the line momentarily before Miles began to speak again, "Can I come over? Please?"

Tristan's heart began to pound rapidly against his chest. He could feel that this was not just the average invitation to hang out. Miles needed him urgently. He sprung to his feet and began to hastily filling his arms with the mess of empty soda cans and the popcorn bowl that had accumulated on the table.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure. I'll start picking up and let my mom know what's u-"

He was cut off by a deafening knock at the front door. He pulled the phone away from his ear, quizzically glancing between it and the door as he walked. He used his shoulder to pin the phone to his ear as he struggled to balance the garbage in one arm, freeing his hand to turn the knob. As the door swung open he gasped audibly, though the sound was drowned out between the crashing thunder and the noisy clatter of empty soda cans and popcorn being spilled against the tile floor. Tristan could feel his eyes growing wide his own voice now becoming shaky as he turned his head from the door frame just long enough to call out to the others in the house.

"MAMA! OWEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I originally intended this to be a one-shot. Like literally as I started this I was saying to myself it's gonna be a one shot fic. All up until about 5 minutes ago - when all the writing I did in the past 4 hours since I saved last was lost dude to my Internet crashing. So now I'm frustrated, and I just want to get this posted. So I'm going to go to my oh-so-typical tactic of a cliffhanger. Guess this fic has chapters now. :P Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews yesterday guys! I'm so glad people are liking this story! I especially love reviews and feedback, so please keep those coming.**

* * *

><p>One of Miles' arms laid limply around Tristan's shoulders, the other around his brother's as the two assisted him to the couch. As soon as his backside sunk into the worn cushions Tristan reached to grab the blanket he had been buried under before, draping it around the other boy's shoulders. Miles was sopping wet. His white dress shirt was nearly see through, censored only by scattered splotches of filth and faint traces of red. His dark jeans were no better, dripping just as forcefully as the rest of his ensemble. There was a gaping hole underneath one of his sneakers, flooding that entire foot with a curse of asphalt and mud. His dark hair was weighed forward, casting all of the collected water into a downpour over his face that now pooled between his open legs. His whole body trembled viciously, narrated by his chattering teeth which were barely visible behind his swollen lip.<p>

His usual slender pout was now protruding significantly further on one side, twisted down into a slight snarl at the corner that was clearly unintentional. The split skin gathered at the bottom was more than chapped lips, collecting dots of fresh blood that rose to the maroon colored surface. His light skin had taken on a sickening tint of blue, the darkness around his left eye being the only thing that stood out against it. The bruise stretched across his nose in an unbelievable mosaic of blacks, purples, and yellows surrounded by a few scrapes near his sideburns. But the most concerning thing about his eyes were the orbs themselves. His usual mischievous, bright-eyed gleam was now replaced by a lifeless gaze that struck Tristan square in the chest. Miles seemed out of breath by the way his chest heaved, yet the breaths were slow and left uncompleted.

After Tristan called for them his mother and brother appeared in the living room almost immediately, spotting the disheveled boy being ushered through the door. Ms. Milligan's hand-raising gasp and his brother's response of 'oh shit' came in unison. Owen came forward to help while their mom was soon out of the room, returning as soon as Miles had settled on the couch with a bin full of medical supplies. She had learned enough about injuries through Owen playing nearly every contact sport in the book growing up.

"Ma, this is Miles.", Tristan explained as she crouched down only inches from his face.

She had only seen the boy vaguely when picking up or dropping off her son, but she knew who he was already. She nodded in response to her son, all attention focused on the other boy before her.

"Miles, sweetie you need to get out of these wet clothes. Look at him Tristan, he's absolutely frozen. Owen, bring him something warm to drink."

"He's not my boyfriend.", Owen retorted which earned him a cold glare from his relatives that forced him to huff reluctantly into the kitchen

Miles' shaky hands reached for the buttons on his top but couldn't function properly. He cursed under his breath as he struggled to catch a grip, fumbling around the plastic.

"Here, let me.", Tristan offered and for once in his life Miles sat back, completely helpless

Tristan skillfully popped each button through the hole as quickly as he could. He slid the dripping shirt off of Miles exposed chest and shoulders with barely any help. Miles didn't smirk, or even so much as flinch when Tristan tugged at the belt around his waist. It was difficult but Tristan managed to shimmy his pants just below his knees. His boxers were just as soaked as the rest of him but those would have to stay on for now. Just as he went to pull his hand away Miles' hand lunged out, grasping at Tristan's desperately. His fingers were so cold it seemed possible they could melt from Tristan's warmth. Tristan sat down beside Miles and took both his hands between his own, rubbing them to create friction.

Ms. Milligan's touch was gentle against Miles' bruised skin as she felt along the marks, ever so lightly pushing his face to examine in different angles. He tried to absorb the heat from their bodies but seemed unable to shake the vicious chill rushing through his veins. Yet, he was still left momentarily disappointed as she dropped her hands to search through the cluttered first-aid bin.

"Should we take him to a hospital?", Tristan questioned through the silence and his mom clucked quietly under her breath

"Hm...I don't think it's necessary. But we certainly can if you want, Miles.", Her voice was laced with sincerity

"No. No hospitals, please.", he managed to spit out his first words since arrival

The oldest Milligan arrived with a cup with steam rising from the top right as his mother was pressing a cotton ball doused in liquid against one of Miles' cuts.

"Hey kudos for being a man. Tris would be wailing at the sting of that shit."

"Not necessary, Owen.", the blonde snapped yet still tried to shift to cover up how tense Miles hands had gotten

Yet despite the burn of the medication he didn't sport a noticeable grimace once. That was Miles, always trying to mask his emotions even in the worst situations. He sat as still as his shivering body would let him while Tristan's mom continued on to clean his busted lip.

"Unfortunately sweetie the only thing that's gonna help your eye is ice and I don't think that's a wise idea right now", she admitted reluctantly but Miles nodded slowly in agreement

As she backed up she took the cup from where Owen left it on the table and pushed it his way. He didn't want to let go of Tristan but took the cup anyway, the warmth almost too intense against his cold flesh. He brought it to his lips carefully, sipping on an incredibly strong taste of chocolate. Normally he would lust over something so sweet but at that moment it only added to the nauseous feeling churning deep in his stomach. His uneasiness was apparent and Tristan took the mug back from him hastily, setting it on the coffee table instead. His mom silently collected it and returned it to the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone for the first time.

"Miles, who did this to you?", Tristan asked softly as he tried to mask the lump forming in his throat

The boy to his left took a jagged inhale but said nothing. Tristan waited patiently in the dead air, counting eight claps of thunder before he decided to press on.

"Were you jumped?"

His boyfriend only shook his head, his chin beginning to quiver.

"Miles, tell me what happened. Please, baby."

The unfamiliar pet name hit Miles like a ton of bricks. He had never been called that before and yet the second the word left the blonde's vocal chords it gave him a feeling of comfort that caused him to break down. He turned and began to sob uncontrollably as he buried his head in the smaller boy's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

With his face nestled deep into the crook of Tristan's shoulder, Miles cried...and cried, and cried, and cried. He wept like never before - so powerfully that he began to hiccup between breaths. He ignored the uncomfortable burn of Tristan's sweater against his wounds, putting nearly all his weight onto the smaller boy. Tristan was initially stunned with surprise, but snapped out of it quickly as he felt his boyfriend's ice cold face brush against his neck. He reached behind Miles' naked back and felt for the blanket, pulling it back up over him before securing his arms around him tightly. He held onto his quivering boyfriend as if his life depended on it. He rested his cheek on top of Miles' moist hair and closed his eyes, offering the occasional 'shh' in an attempt to comfort the brunette. Miles head began to feel strange, growing just as woozy as his stomach. He struggled to bring normal gusts of air through his lungs. But there was something about being there - wrapped in Tristan's arms that made it all bearable.

"I ran, Tris.", Miles finally managed to choke out between the mess of sobs and hiccups, "I ran out the kitchen door and hopped the back fence and just ran. I didn't even have to think. I was here before I even realized it. I needed to see you."

"You ran from your house?!", Tristan questioned in disbelief and felt a confirming nod against him, "But that's like 5 kilometers! In this storm?!"

Tristan's heart began to race as his boyfriend only wailed harder, something neither of them would have thought possible. He began to put the pieces together slowly - the kitchen door, the back fence, his house... the bruises.

"Wait, Miles this happened at home?! Your...your dad didn't do this to you, did he?"

The loud cry that followed was the only answer Tristan needed. The blonde's misty eyes began to spill over as he pulled the other even closer.

"I have to report this.", Ms. Milligan's serious tone rang through Miles ear

The dark haired boy hadn't even noticed she had returned to the room. He sat up quickly and turned to her, his face stained with tears.

"My mom already did.", he sputtered with a deep inhale through his nose before he continued, "She saw what happened. I know she won't just do nothing. She started screaming about calling the cops right away but I was already half way out the door. She called after me...I probably could have stayed. But I needed to leave. I needed to see Tristan."

He glanced sideways at his boyfriend - taking in the concerned look on his face before continuing.

"I'm sorry Ms. Milligan. I won't stay long I promise. I just really needed to see him."

"Bullshit.", Tristan piped up suddenly receiving the all-to-familiar parental glare from his mother, "Sorry. But, he's not leaving. I won't let him."

"Tris-", Miles started but it was Tristan's mom who cut him off this time

"No Miles, he's right. Don't be sorry. You can stay as long as you need."

His small yet genuine smile tried its best to appear through his injured mouth. Even though he felt bad for intruding he was filled with relief that he didn't have to rush through his time with Tristan. The blonde's lanky arm snaked around his back just then and Miles laid his head back against the wet spot he had created on his sweater.

"Thank you.", he mumbled quietly hoping they understood it was directed at both of them

"Of course.", the two spoke back in perfect unison before the woman continued, "Why don't you go get him cleaned up?"

She locked eyes with her son and he rose to his feet. He gently hooked an arm under Miles' and pulled him up standing. He guided him slowly away from the couch, his sopping shoes squeaking with every step.

"And Tris? Check him for a concussion!", his mom's last motherly request was barely heard as they ventured down the dimly lit hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles sat groggily on the closed toilet seat in the Milligan bathroom, the highly expected fuzzy seat cover sticking to his damp underwear. He couldn't help but wonder how he managed to run so far when now just walking a few feet to the bathroom made him feel like he was going to collapse.

"You're not going to vomit, are you?"

Tristan spoke shutting one of the various drawers he had been rummaging through. Miles had no idea how Tristan could see through him like that. He was completely unaware how heavily the anguish hung on his face.

"I make no promises", he breathed out shakily and Tristan began to search more frantically

Soon a hushed cheer of victory rang through Miles' ears as Tristan appeared before him with a flashlight. He instructed him to look directly into the beam, and then sighed in relief as the boys dark eyes shrank and focused on the light.

"Looks like you're not concussed.", Tristan announced as cheerfully as he could at the smallest sliver of good news, "You get cleaned up. You can use whatever is in the shower. My brother's products are in the back corner. When you're done, just go into my room if you can. Two doors to the right of this one. I'll put some fresh clothes on my bed for you. If you need me, just yell."

Tristan moved around the room as he spoke: opening the shower curtain, stopping the tub, running the hot water, grabbing a towel, turning the water back off as the tub was filled. He stopped right in front of Miles, leaning down to his level and placing his hands on his bare shoulders.

"Hey. Everything is gonna be okay. I promise you.", he looked at Miles with a truthfulness that made his heart swell and his throat begin to tighten once more

"Thank you so much Tris.", he whispered as he leaned his forehead against the blonde's, his eyes closing to embrace the small moment of peace

Miles hadn't taken a bath since grade 3, but the second he stepped into the water he questioned why. The way the heated liquid engulfed every inch of his sore, chilled skin was almost magical. He let himself sink into the water up to his neck, his head resting against the slanted back side of the vessel. He laid perfectly still, trying to focus on taking complete breaths and getting rid of the queasiness that was radiating through him. By the time he finally opened his eyes the water had been dyed a dirty color from all the rain water and dirt Miles had brought into it. He watched the cyclone that formed as he pulled the drain, waiting until the water was almost dry before turning it back on and flipping the knob that switched on the shower head. He pulled the curtain shut but never stood, only sat and let the hot water rinse away the rest of the filth. It felt surprisingly soothing against his inflamed face. He had been somewhat thankful when he noticed that Owen used the same Axe products as him, but curiously reached for the bottles on the other side of the tub. He flipped the lid to a bottle and inhaled deeply. The sweet, familiar aroma was labeled Vanilla Sugar but he knew the scent all too well by a different name - Tristan.

When he finally descended from the shower he avoided the steamy mirrors. He hadn't looked at himself yet and frankly, he was in no rush to do so. Unsure of what to do with them he placed his soaked clothing in the bathtub as to not get anywhere else wet. He ran the towel all over his freshly washed body before wrapping it around him and slowly limping off to find Tristan's room. His body still felt slightly off balance but he figured he could manage two doors to the right. There was a decent gash on his foot where his shoe had torn, but he hadn't noticed its presence until he had stripped.

He cautiously pushed open the cracked bedroom door to the empty room, his eyes instantly falling to the folded clothes on the edge of a metal framed twin bed. As he slid them on, Miles realized Tristan's pajama pants and worn Paramore t-shirt were the most comfortable thing he had ever worn. He had never been inside Tristan's house before - only getting as far as his front door when he would pick him up or drop him off. Unlike the rest of the house that he had seen so far his room was carpeted, plush and soft against Miles' naked feet. He sat on the edge of the bed and took every detail he could about the room. Tristan was pretty well organized for a teenage boy, but there was still a disheveled pile of dirty clothes in the corner conveniently next to his full hamper. Next to that was his closet, which was left wide open for Miles to see the vast array of colors strung throughout every bin and hanger. His walls were painted a confusing shade that was not quite purple, not quite blue and mostly covered with various posters of musicians, actors, movie advertisements, and playbills. A large whiteboard calendar with an attached cork-board hung neatly above his black painted desk, which was piled high with familiar textbooks and binders. The cork board was covered in a layer of pink ribbon that criss crossed to make symmetrical "x's" across the entire length. In front of that was a random assortment of magazine clippings, quotes, a very intricate drawing of a rose, and pictures from all different stages of Tristan's life. Most of them showed Tristan beaming in some sort of ridiculous pose next to a friend or family member. All but one actually, which showed Tristan on the Degrassi stage with a full set behind him and an unrecognizable script in his hand. Miles recognized himself in a few - usually sandwiched somewhere between a whole group of people - some of which tipped him off that Tristan hadn't updated these pictures in quite some time.

He brought his attention then to the nightstand at the side of the bed. It was painted black to match the desk, and contained only a short lamp, an empty cup, and one small picture frame that was angled forward enough to where Miles couldn't see it from his position. He grabbed the wooden frame and turned it slightly, revealing a picture of himself. Tristan was next to him, arms outstretched to snap the quick, random selfie that Miles had honestly forgotten ever existed. But as he studied the picture now he took note in the look on both their faces - a look of contentment and previously unexplainable hopefulness that Miles remembered too clearly from the time before him and Tristan got together. Seeing it placed in its own spot away from all the other pictures gave Miles a happy butterfly feeling that soared throughout his stomach, battling all the pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thought it was important to get inside Tristan's head a bit, so this chapter takes place during parts of the last one but from more of his perspective. I think I made it pretty clear where everything ties in, but I just felt like I needed to point that out. Also, thanks SO much everyone for all the awesome reviews and messages. I'm trying to get back to everybody because I love talking to you guys and continuing to receive all the positivity. Honestly nothing makes me happier than seeing my phone light up telling me that I've gotten an email from lol.**

* * *

><p>Tristan waited until he heard the sound of Miles' feet plopping into the water to let out an exasperated sigh, leaning against the bathroom door. His head was spinning with so many questions and concerns that he didn't even know which thought to focus on. He stormed off to his bedroom to search for something for Miles to change into. He latched onto his favorite pair of pajama pants, staring at it for a long while before ultimately throwing them on the bed. He wouldn't let just anyone into those - but they were comfortable and warm and the thought of seeing Miles in them wasn't exactly awful. He pulled an old tee shirt out from god knows where, only paying attention to whether it would fit Miles' frame. He folded the two nicely together on the edge of his bed before walking out, nearly colliding with his mom in the hallway. He mumbled an apology and tried to keep walking but she stopped him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay?", she questioned the way only a mother could - the kind of way that made you open up without even realizing it

"I-I don't get it mama. How could anyone do this to him? To anyone but - to their own kid especially? He's so hurt and lost and that look in his eyes...that's not him. He's like a lifeless zombie.", By now the salty taste of his tears had reached his lips

"He will come to.", his mom put an assuring arm around his shoulder and led him along with her as they walked out of the hallway, "Maybe not tonight or tomorrow, or any time soon. But he will be alright. The important thing is that he has a support system - and that's you, baby."

She poked at his side to make him laugh, pulling him closer before continuing on.

"He's definitely staying the night. Even if he wasn't hurt, the storm is way too bad to send anyone out there. So we'll make him feel completely at home tonight and if he needs to stay a little longer until he feels comfortable going home, it's okay with me. All you have to do is listen to him. Try to find out what happened, please. I really think I should still report this."

"If I know anything about Miles, it's that he'll only talk about it on his own terms", Tristan rolled his eyes at the all too true statement, "But he might. Whenever he's ready. I'm not going to push anything though."

"And you shouldn't.", his mom agreed as they settled into chairs opposite each other at the kitchen table, "Has anything like this happened to him before?"

"Not that I know of no. I mean...him and his dad fight all the time but this is the first I've heard of it getting physical."

Both of them were at a loss for words - knowing there was so much more to be said and yet not much more to say. He thanked his mother and received a peck on the forehead as she jumped up, trying to get back into the normal routine. She busied herself in the fridge, debating with herself about what to make for dinner. Tristan could hear the faint sound of the shower starting, thankful that Miles was cleaning up. Seeing him covered in bruises and filth broke Tristan's heart in a way he had never experienced before. The completely shattered look on his boyfriend's face as he leaned into him to sob into his shoulder would probably haunt him for eternity. Never before had he been so deeply connected with someone else's emotions. He became a whirlwind of sadness and despair, laced with fear and nothing but despicable anger towards Miles' father. Just remembering the sound that left his boyfriend's lips when he asked if his dad did this made his blood boil. He had to stop. He quickly rose to his feet, appearing at his mother's side to question how he could help with dinner.

The two were seated on the couch, sharing a plate between them and completely engrossed in Tristan's earlier movie when Miles re-appeared from the depths of the hallway.

"Uh. Hey.", he said awkwardly as he hobbled into the room looking like a deer in headlights

"Hey yourself.", Tristan once again spoke through a mouth full of food, "Are you hungry? Wait...how's your stomach?"

"My stomach feels somewhat settled but I'm not hungry, thanks."

"You should put something into your system", Tristan's mom interjected before he had the chance, "Your hot chocolate is still in the kitchen if you'd like."

"That actually sounds great.", Miles didn't realize just how good it sounded until the words left his mouth. He began to limp further into the room when Tristan's mom held out her hand in the 'stop' position.

"Is your foot hurt, sweetie?"

"Uh. Kinda.", he admitted slightly embarrassed as he lifted his foot to show the gash

"Mmph!", Tristan's mom let out a noise that was indistinguishable between a reaction to his cut or to the hot food she had just shoveled in her mouth, "That...that needs to be wrapped up. Might even need stitches."

The bin was right where she had left it after treating Miles earlier, just beneath Tristan's feet. He handed it over and let his mom fish out the proper supplies to clean and wrap his boyfriend's foot. She had the boy sit on the coffee table in front of her, his foot resting on her knee as she taped it up. As she worked she asked him how everything else felt - his eye, the cuts, his lip. When all was said and done she gently lowered his foot back to the ground.

Tristan instantly scooted over to the far end of the couch, leaving more than enough space for Miles to slide in between him and his mother. But just as he sat, Ms. Milligan rose again taking the nearly empty plate back to the kitchen. Tristan leaned back against the corner of the couch and opened his arms, inviting his boyfriend to fall into them. Miles stared blankly, the idea still so foreign to him. They had yet to actually cuddle, and anyone Miles had cuddled with before had always been the ones wrapped in his arms - and always been female. But as he sank his back against his boyfriend's chest and his arms enclosed around his waist it felt right. He could definitely get used to being held.

"This is okay? I mean...with your mom here and all?", the question burned to intensely in Miles' mind for him not to answer

"Mmhm. I mean...she's a parent. But she's a pretty cool parent. So like, cuddling and PDA is fine as long as we keep it at a...I'd say probably below PG-13 level when she's around."

"I may be accepting but there's still rules.", Ms. Milligan added as she reappeared and handed Miles his reheated mug from behind the couch, "The same rules for both of my boys. I don't wanna see you shoving your tongues down your partner's mouths or other various body parts, no naked boyfriends or girlfriends running through my house, and no sleeping in the same bed."

"Yeah well that's pretty awesome. A lot less than what my parents would have to say."

He nestled the side of his face deeper into Tristan's chest, the pain still sharp in his voice. The tension in the air was so thick that it came as no surprise to anyone when Tristan's mom soon announced she was going to head to bed. She wished both of the boys a good night before vanishing off down the hallway.

"Your mom is amazing. Now I see where you get it from.", Miles peeked up at Tristan who replied by aw-ing with his hand moving to touch dramatically against his heart.

"Really Tris. I mean it. Thank you, for everything. For all of this. For being here for me."

"That's what boyfriends are for", Tristan whispered as he looked into his lovers eyes and searched for any trace of that confident gleam making its way back

But it wasn't there - just the same empty gaze that made Tristan's heart hurt so bad he had to glance away. But then he caught sight of the bruise, still as ugly as before and his breath hitched high in his throat as he tried to pretend like he wasn't looking. But Miles knew, and Tristan could see the way the pain re-form on his face as he lead up to his words with a jagged breath.

"He hit me, Tris."


	6. Chapter 6

"He-he popped me in the mouth first. Threw me up against the wall. When I hit him back he latched on to me. We twisted around a bit and I tried to escape. He grabbed the back of my head. Smashed my face into the kitchen counter a few times. That's where the shiner came from."

Miles' voice was soft and raspy, his pitch raising every so often as the tears tried to find their way back. Tristan was already a lost cause, the liquid rolling silently down his stone cold face. He tried not to see the image in his head but his vivid mind had other ideas. Every second made his stomach churn. He was so glad that Miles' was here with him instead, settled between the blonde's open legs with his head resting on his chest. One of Tristan's arms was locked around his waist, the other gently stroking up and down his goose-bump covered arm.

"I think Hunter caught us.", Miles continued with obvious regret that his little brother had to have been a witness, "He ran to get my mom, I guess. I think he knew that she needed to actually see what was happening. And if dad would have known he was there, he would have stopped and made some excuse about father-son rough housing. But she started screaming at him right away. The second his grip loosened I bolted but I could hear them arguing. Didn't seem like she was feeding into his crap this time."

"That's good.", Tristan whispered into the silent space as Miles' paused to breathe, "Something needs to be done about this. He can't just hurt you like that."

"You'd think not.", His weakened voice was barely audible now

"This has happened before...hasn't it?"

"Only once. Last week. The morning when the article surfaced where I accidentally outed us to the press he..."

"That's why you were late?", Tristan gawked and then immediately felt himself grow pale as other details sunk in, "...And I yelled at you for the article. You said you needed to talk to me. Oh my god Miles I-"

"It's okay, Tris. You didn't know. That time...it more scared me than anything. We got in a fight and he slammed me against the wall. Screwed up my back for a little bit", he wigged around against his boyfriend to show the spot, "I wanted to rat him out but then he got me the car. I thought he was actually sorry. I thought he actually cared."

That was when Tristan could feel Miles hot tears dampening the front of his shirt. He dropped his arm to match his other one and hugged the brunette tighter, his own tears still dampening his face.

"Oh, baby...", Tristan started and Miles cut him off again with a slight chuckle

"I like it when you call me that.", he admitted as he shifted slightly to stare up at his boyfriend once more

"Really?", Tristan asked feeling a burst of warmth shoot throughout his body

"Uh huh. It makes me feel...I dunno...loved. Like I've finally found someone who actually cares.", Miles emphasized the second to last word, "Mom and the twins they care now that they saw something happen. But the first time...they could have asked. They could have realized how sketchy he was being. I mean, nobody buys their defiant son two sports cars for no reason. It was kinda obvious he was trying to cover up something."

"They were probably just as scared as you. I texted Winston, by the way. When you were in the shower. I didn't tell him what happened, just asked him to let Frankie know you were safe. I don't have either of your siblings' numbers so."

"He was there. With Frankie. So, that was a really smart idea. Thanks, Tris.", Miles paused as if he was going to say something else but then exhaled sharply

"What?", Tristan questioned and continued to probe with a smile when his boyfriend just shook his head, "Tell me!"

"I don't get this.", Miles spilled out but was quick to explain himself, "I'm Miles' Hollingsworth the living fuck-up. I've screwed up so many times - including with you - and you still treat me like this. You're the only person who r_eally, truly _gives a shit. I mean even now...you're the first person who would have cuddled with me for this long and not expect to be making out by now. Which is oddly refreshing. How did I ever get so lucky?"

"It's a gift.", Tristan responded with a smirk that made Miles release an airy chuckle, "But you're right. I do care about you. A lot. I have since Paris, and I always will. But uh...I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to kiss those tears away."


	7. Chapter 7

"I think that's acceptable.", Miles responded with a crooked smile at Tristan's cheeky confession

Now it was Tristan's turn to giggle under his breath. He shifted around so he could reach, leaning over his boyfriend's shoulder to plant a kiss on the drop escaping his wide eyes. He started on the uninjured side of his face, pressing his lips against every tear stain he saw. When he moved to the other side his kisses were much more gentle, almost feather light as his lips barely skimmed the damaged skin. He brushed away the tears and then moved along to the edge of the bruise, kissing along it slowly. He covered the entire surface, including the scraped before dipping down further to plant an equally gentle smooch upon Miles' swollen lip. It was soft and sweet, sending a pins and needles feeling shooting through the dark haired boy. As Tristan began to pull away Miles pressed up and made his best attempt to peck at one of the tear stains along Tristan's rosy cheek. Both boys cracked a smile at his effort before settling back.

"So uh, what were you watching?", Miles questioned nodding his head to the paused TV, "That's been on since before I got here. I don't wanna keep you from it."

"Oh hush. It's Struck by Lightning. One of my all time faves."

"I've never seen it. Let's watch it.", Miles suggested as he was completely through talking about the incident for the night

He just wanted to spend the rest of the night snuggled up with his boyfriend as if nothing had ever happened. Tristan started the movie from the beginning and the two laid together, enjoying the other's presence and making comments at the appropriate times. Not even half way through the movie Miles yawned something powerful and Tristan glanced down at him.

"Someone's sleepy.", he sing-songed but Miles shook his head

"Nah. I'm still good for a while."

He had murmured pretty convincingly but no more than 15 minutes later he was drifting off, his eyes fluttering shut with his mouth left agape. He snored quietly but Tristan didn't mind at all. He reached carefully for the blanket from earlier, which had since been washed and dried and hung over the back of the couch. He set it over them and continued to watch his movie, laying with his sleeping boyfriend. He didn't notice when his mom shuffled through the hallway in route to the kitchen for her usual midnight snack until she stood at the foot of the couch and cleared her throat.

"I'm not sleeping here, I promise. I'm wide awake. He fell asleep a while ago. I'll move as soon as the movie is done.", Tristan whispered and her look instantly softened

He was a good kid. She had no reason not to trust him.

"Did he talk to you any more?", she questioned in the same hushed tone and he nodded

"You're something special, Tris.", she complimented planting a kiss on his forehead

"So I've been told", he beamed and nuzzled against the sleeping boy, who didn't even stir.


	8. Chapter 8

Miles felt like complete shit. As his eyes started to open, letting the unwelcome rays of sunlight through the cracks he tried to survey his surroundings through blurred vision...an empty mug, a coffee table, a TV with the dvd menu of "Struck by Lightning" blasting some god awful music. His head pounded steadily and the injured side of his face had grown ridiculously sore. His throat was scratchy and burned with heat as he groaned, fighting between being awake and remaining asleep.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head.", the gleeful voice of his boyfriend caught his attention just as he was beginning to drift off again

He turned onto his back and blinked a few times, tracing the sound to the figure standing behind the back of the couch. He let his eyes focus on his boyfriend's smiling face before offering a tired smile of his own.

"Morning, Tris.", he murmured, "Oh fuck...school. What time is it?"

Miles' thoughts suddenly came up with him as he jolted up, fully prepared to be rushed out the door.

"Time for you to lay back down. You're staying home.", Tristan said laying a hand against his boyfriend's shoulder, "We're both staying. You to get some rest, and me to be the over protective shadow of a boyfriend. Both of our mothers are informed - thanks to Winston playing middle man- and yours says you can call her or head back home whenever you're ready."

Miles' face fell with nervous thoughts. Tristan hopped over the back of the couch and plopped at Miles' feet, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him next to him. He brought the boy into a hug and let his head flop down onto Miles' shoulder.

"Hey. You can do this. I know you can. Things are gonna be tough, but they're also gonna get so much better.", he whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "And don't even think that I'm trying to get rid of you. Mama says you can stay another night or two if you want. We could probably keep pushing it longer if you really need and -"

"Tris.", Miles' deep voice cut him off, "Thank you. Really. I probably should go home at some point tonight to talk to my mom and the twins. Get everything straightened out. Maybe you can go with me?"

"Of course.", Tristan breathed and Miles couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief

"What was that for?", Tristan questioned lifting out of the hug to make eye contact with his boyfriend

As Tristan stared into his eyes he could see it - the slight trace of shimmer starting to make its way back into his gaze. It filled him to the brim with hope, a huge smile plastering across his face.

"It'll be a lot easier with you there.", Miles confessed and Tristan felt his heart swell, "It's always easier with you around Tristan. No matter what it is. Life gets like, a thousand times better when I'm with you. Even last night. I came over feeling so fucking helpless and you kinda made everything okay. It's like...you rescued me, Tris. Like some night in shining armor from one of my sister's old fairy tales. You took me from a dangerous place and brought me here, with you...to safety. And it's the only place I ever need to be."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaaannnnnddddd that's it! The last chapter. God, even I'm not ready for this fic to end! I'm almost thinking about writing an alternate ending or some sort of one-shot sequel if anyone would be interested in it. Let me know in the reviews guys! If I don't continue off of this, you can definitely expect some more Triles action from me in the very near future!**


End file.
